


What actually happen during their shared watch by the campfire

by Mioniel



Series: Vex/Zahra [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mioniel/pseuds/Mioniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vex and Zahra have been fighting all day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What actually happen during their shared watch by the campfire

**Author's Note:**

> I probably spelled ‘Ferren’ wrong. Also it was really late when I wrote this...

Vex and Zahra sit next to each other in awkward silence. Vex had not trusted the Tieflings intentions when she offered to take first watch, so Vex insisted to take it with her. Back then she had not realized that would mean having to spend several hours alone with Zahra. Stupidly talented and charming Zahra. Somehow the Tiefling knew exactly how to get on Vex’ nerves. They made eye contact.

“Do you need help carrying your purse?” Teases Zahra. Vex looks away, pretending to be less then bothered by Zahra’s continuing stabs.

“Oh no, it’s quite comfortable at my side actually,” Vex tries to sound nonchalant, like she didn’t feel so victorious for winning that game of Rochambeau. There is something about Zahra that makes Vex act childish. Something she can’t quite control.

“Can I feel how heavy it is?” Continues Zahra. Vex can almost feel those silver eyes looking at her.

“It’s not heavy at all,” she just has to look back. As they make eye contact something passes between them. Vex pushes the feeling away.

“Where do you come from? Vex words are meant to wound Zahra and she almost regrets asking straight away. Almost. It works, Zahra has too look away and she seems to finally have been caught off guard.

“I come from very far away, it took quite a long time to get here,” Vex had not expected to get an answer, she had not asked the question so she could learn more about Zahra, but now she found herself genuinely interested.

“I come from the land of Ferren,” Zahra’s thoughts seem to be far away from here.

“Ferren?” Vex can’t help but wonder, “and you left because..?” She wonders if she’s pushing Zahra too far, but Zahra doesn’t seem to be bothered, she only seems to be distant.

“My father was killed… I was left to my own.” It feels as if Zahra’s words punch the air out of Vex’ lungs. The topic was an old wound that never fully seemed to heal for both Vex and her twin brother.

“Well that sounds familiar,” mutters Vex. Zahra gives her a questioning look. As if to say: I opened up, now it’s your turn. Somehow, Vex feels like she can tell Zahra.

“My mother was killed, by a dragon actually…” She says, “I wonder if it was white.”

“I wonder if it was…” Zahra’s response sounds like a promise, but it passes before Vex can wonder what that means.

“What about your father?” Zahra asks.

“He’s an asshole,” there is is, Vex’ whole childhood out in the open.

“Mine was an asshole too,” smiles Zahra and Vex can’t help but smile with her, “kept me in a cage.”

“Zahra!” Vex has to admit that’s a whole other thing, she means to tell Zahra she’s sorry but the words fade from her mind as she feels a tail wrap around her.

“Getting a bit personal here around the fire.” Vex knows she’s blushing and has to turn away.

“Sorry, I thought we were bonding,” apologizes Zahra but Vex just laughs and grasps Zahra’s tail before she can pull it away. They are looking at each other. Something passes between them once more. Zahra tilts her head as to ask what’s going on, Vex knows only one way to answer. She leans closer, turning her body towards Zahra’s. She takes Zahra’s head in her hands and pulls her in for a kiss. Zahra returns the kiss as soon as their lips meet, as if she’s been waiting for it as much as Vex. She puts her arms around Vex to hold her closer. Vex can’t tell how much time passes before they let each other go, but when they do they simply can’t look at each other.

“We are never speaking of this again,” says Vex.

“Agreed. Though I was wondering whether you hated me or were flirting with me,” agrees Zahra. Vex had been wondering about that too and now they both know the answer.

The rest of the night is awkward as they both struggle to find things to say without bringing up the kiss. And though she would not soon admit it, Vex would be okay if it were to happen again.


End file.
